A Scenery of Loss
by rozen-eynes
Summary: Loathsome I've become a creature so undone.
1. The Dying

Authors note

After a long period in hiatus I finally managed to devise a brand new project that will be getting all my fanfiction attention, apologizes to anyone who wanted updates to previous storylines, unfortunately I won'tt be adding to them, for the moment at least. In regards to this fiction, I shall try to be as regular as I can but this chapter did take sometime so once more my apologizes.

As for the storyline, this fiction is set approximately seven or eight years after season five in the teen titan universe. The Titans are all grown up and preparing the next generation of Teen Superheros, fans of the Teen Titan comics might spot a few well known characters! Further apologizes if I don't get their personalities right as I'm not as familiar with the new comic series, and didn't fancy creating numerous nw characters.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans. If I did there would be a season six. I do, however own Kao so there is to be no touching :D

Enjoy and please rate.

DIT

* * *

A Scenery of Loss

'… Who are you, then?'

'I am part of that power which eternally wills evil and eternally works good.'

Goethe, _Faust_

Titan members

Victor Stone aka Cyborg – Titan leader

Raven Roth – second in command.

Garfield Logan aka Beast Boy.

Koriand'r aka Starfire.

Joseph Wilson aka Jericho.

Lukasz Kowalski aka Kao

Teen Titan members

Mary Elizabeth Kane aka Flamebird -Team leader.

Conner Kent aka Superboy – second in command.

Mia Dearden aka Speedy II

Bart Allen aka Impulse

The Dying

_The affliction of a stained creation becometh my tragedy  
Lachrymose is the light - touching the buried again  
O, this scenery of loss always present within me  
Afar into the obscure I wish I now could soar_

Expressionless faces emerged within the crowded streets among them ripples of striking dread and apprehension as each in turn came to understand the terrible spectacle that had enfolded before them. They could not response. Concerns for the austere weather were gone. The sharp wind when unnoticed, hair snarled across faces, clothing was picked apart and scattered open offering exposure to the harsh rain drops. No one seemed to care.

Sudden movement caught the crowd off guard, they were hesitant to respond. An unexpected jerk and a figure had managed to break through. It was a woman. A young pretty thing with striking green eyes, now dim and sullen, laced with pale tears. She shuddered, divulged a low moan before crumbling to her knees, weeping till she choked. Anonymous members of the crowd broke away, they kneel beside the woman, one offering his coat, another gently helped her from the ground. The woman complied. Her tear ridden face buried in some strangers shoulder.

_Oh god no. Please no._

The second arrived shortly. Tearing down the street in a frenzy, a heaviness in his chest pushed him forwards. It wouldn't cease. Not until he was sure. Not until he had seen it with his own two eyes.

_Please no…_

This time the crowd let him pass. They were regaining their senses, some were beginning to drift. He paid them no attention. They weren't important. They didn't matter. Right now there was only one thing that did. A pause. Then a menacingly howl. So this was how it all came to an end.

She heard his cries, the young woman, so smoothly unattached herself from the stranger and latched onto her dear friend, sobbing feverishly against his silicon shell. She couldn't bare to look while the other could not take his eyes from the desolation.

In the distance sirens could be heard, wavering almost silence but there nevertheless. It seemed to signify that there was no more to be done and the crowd further dispersed. Leaving the two grieving figures alone in the rain.

* * *

Almost an hour after the skies splintered, the malevolence black clouds seethed and growled over head, the tower had been quietly humming. Koriand'r evening classes had come to a close. She watched joyfully as the four Teen Titans descended from the lecture theatre, engaging in pleasant chatting over the prospects the weekend held, the new training schedule which was due to come into effect this week and they were eager to see what Kao had in store for them. Impulse in particular couldn't remain still for a moment, he wondered if Vic would let him run out for a pizza. Superboy didn't think there was time, Bart looked offended and Mary swung her arms round his shoulder and suggested they ordered in after their training session. Bart seemed to perk up after that.

_Oh to be a kid again,_ Koriand'r thought to herself dreamily as she recollected of all her adventures with the Teen Titans, all those fond and happy memories. But of course she wasn't a teenager anymore; she has become a woman sometime ago, a rather strange experience, the alien often found herself thinking. Towards the end of her teens a new sensation had occurred. Her once only slightly tinned skin had shed revealing an even more exotic golden layer underneath. Nightwing had said she was the most beautiful creature he had even seen. Vivid remembrance those words filled Koriand'r with hope.

"Someone's in high spirits." Raven spoke with dry words, but held a slight smirk. "Classes go well?"

"It was marvelous!" Koriand'r beamed at the other woman, having separated from her daydream. "It could not have gone better! I so enjoy the teaching of our younger friends." She frowned. "But I do not approve of this grading system, why mark others as less? Surely trying your hardest is all that truly matters!"

Raven laughed softly. "Yes I would think the Teen Titans would agree with you on that one. Don't worry about it Kory, it doesn't matter." She paused. "I must admit I had my doubts when you took over teaching the classes, but you're doing a great job, the kids seem to have really taken a shine to you, just keep doing what you're doing."

Pleased with Raven's praise Koriand'r giggled gleefully. It was times like these that gave Kory a sense of pride over her accomplishments with the Titans, that made her feel her decision to remain on earth had been right after all. Especially after everything that had happened. The terrible misfortunes. It was peculiar how quickly her mood sank. As if the rising storm outside had swept into the tower and swallowed her whole. Everything in the world had changed. So abruptly it was daunting.

As uncomfortable as she had become, with those new vivid feelings of despondency, Koriand'r became aware that the presence of Raven only served to make them worse, heightening them somehow. Turning her head as causally as she possibly could, she bore the weariest of smiles and attempted to politely excuse herself. Raven stepped into her path. The alien yelped and tightly closed her eyes, seeking escape. But immediately knew there was none. _It_ was upon her, approaching rapidly, piercing her flesh Koriand'r gulped and swallowed back a cry of pain. She wanted so desperately to flee, but for some reason could not. _It_, this unknown force held her back, fixed her to the spot on which she stood while it reached her very core and then…

Kory blinked sheepishly and warmly shook away Raven's hand, seemingly so out of place upon her shoulder. "You are sure it does not matter? I have little desire for Vic to be displeased with my methods." Before the other Titan could respond, Kory squeaked. "We should be attending to the Teen Titans! I expect Vic and Logan shall have their hands full." With that Koriand'r blissfully floated out of the room, leaving the empathy alone to consume the reminder of Starfire's emotions.

Misery wallowed in her mouth leaving a bad taste long after she had swallowed. She held her hand taut against her lips, feeling that she might choke if she did not. A deep ache emerged from within, Raven had to steady herself for fear that she might pass out. Surely it had not been this way before? The sudden revolution from her body felt strangely new. But it soon passed as it normally did. Her own body devoured the aliens emotions, purging itself of the unnecessary. A trick Azar had taught the young Raven to help her restrain the exposure of her unruly emotions.

Having composed herself, Raven stood firmly, ruffled with her snow white cloak and covered her dark head once more. Leaving the lecture theatre, she remembered to switch the light off.

In the Titan den she found the rest of her family. Victor hunched over the computer screen deposing large amounts of data most likely upgrading their security system, he'd been a bit on edge recently Raven had noticed but as of yet she didn't think there was much concern. Logan was leaning against the computer desk, grinning from pointy ear to pointy ear upon hearing Bart's latest practical joke, this time it had been on Conner, who was not impressed offering the speed demon unfriendly smiles. Logan of course thought this was hilarious and ripped the silence apart with his laughter.

Curled up on the sofa Mia was silently reading while Superboy and Flamebird sat beside her engaging in talk about fighting skills and training tips, most likely to erupt into a debate between who would win in a fight, Superman or Batman, and when neither could agree they would turn to their fellow teams mates which of course would only add to further confusion as Bart insisted that no one could out run the Flash where as Mia, apparently interested momentarily would support her hero the Green Arrow before softly returning to her book.

Approaching the kitchen unit, Raven found Koriand'r and Jericho trying to have some rational discussion, while Jericho's writing appeared to be causing problems when the alien insisted she couldn't read it. Raven pulled the paper from his hands and read it out loud to Kory who looked slightly offended.

"But what's wrong with my puddings?" She pouted.

"Nothing." Raven muttered. "Except last week the Teen Titans got food poisoning."

"But I shall make a different desert!" Koriand'r protested. "One that is very well received on my planet."

Not wanting to argue Raven agreed that she should perhaps try something different. It wasn't like the Teen Titans would actually eat it anyway, they had learnt from experience. Once Kory had left them alone, Raven took Joey's hand in hers and learnt forwards to accept his kiss. As they parted Raven continued to smirk.

"I need a drink."

Jericho grinned, reminding her of Victor's strict no alcohol rule, there were minors living in the tower after all. Raven muttered something about Victor going to far at times that caused Jericho to mock shaking his finger disapprovingly. Raven responded with another kiss that was abruptly ruined by the giggles of the younger titans.

"Remember to breathe, eh lovebirds," Impulse smirked accompanied by whistling from Flamebird.

"Get a room much," Mia sniffed grumpy, playing with strawberry-blonde curl. Impulse tossed a pillow in her direction. Mia scowled, no one else paid her much attention.

"Ahem." Victor cleared his throat. "Perhaps we could keep it to a minimum in front of the minors." Ignoring the indigenousness chorus that they were not kids, and protests that when the Titans were their age they live alone without the supervision of any adults.

"They got you there Cy." Logan grinned causally slumped on the sofa in between Speedy and Flamebird.

"Uh-huh, and how many times a week did you have to check in with the doom patrol?" Victor didn't even look up from the flashing computer screen.

Logan squawked "That was totally different dude! They weren't even in the same city as me!"

"Uh-huh and how many times?"

The other appeared slightly agitation and wouldn't speak. Impulse picked up on this. "No seriously how many times did you use to check in with the doom patrol?" he whizzed. Catching the interest of Flamebird and Superboy, while Speedy pretended she was far more concerned with her reading.

"Let's just pull up the outgoing calls database shall we?" Victor began typing in the access code.

Laugher arose as the more Logan protested until he finally craved and admitted to having made daily calls home whilst being a member of the Teen Titans. The younger members chuckled with laugher. Only Koriand'r did not understand the funny side to this confession.

"I too use to contact my sister regularly before of course she attempted to frame me," Her green eyes shimmered dimly remembering that unpleasant memory. "I expect you were not the only one homesick during those first few years." She hummed reassuringly.

Logan smiled back at the golden beauty while Victor suppressed a chuckle. "He sure wasn't! Wanna find out how many times Robin phoned home?"

"I thought he encoded those calls after he leave." Raven glanced suspiciously in Victor's direction.

"Oh he did, but that didn't stop me. I love a challenge. And what with Impulse being a whiz kid with computers, it wasn't all that hard." The data blinked onto screen.

"Hmmm." Raven sighed. "Would be nice if chose to keep in touch with us now as regularly."

"That would be nice." Koriand'r soft whisper was barely heard and quickly forgotten.

* * *

The doors slide open and the figure emerged, almost casual in plain jeans and loose grey shirt, sleek sliver hair as ever neatly pinned back in a long ponytail, all except for the sharp spike of fringe covering the dim blue eyes. He hovered behind Victor not making a sound.

Victor gave a long sigh. "I know it you Kao, I can monitor atmospheric pressures, all them fancy ninja skills are pretty pointless when my sensors can detect body heat. Now what do you want?"

"I thought you might like to know how my new session when." Kao murmured gazing at the flicking screen, deciphering the computers data, codes, dates, formulas, yes as he had speculated, Kao found only one plausible conclusion. "and I am not a ninja."

"Right, duly noted, now would you mind? I wanted to get this done it peace and quiet…"

"and my training session?" Kao teased.

"Fine." There was an air of irritability. "Did you take into consideration the concerns of the young Titans, and my advice? There was some progression between past training exercises, enough for the kids to develop their abilities but not enough for them to doubt themselves?"

"In a manner of speaking." Kao responded slyly.

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" Pausing from his work, the Titan leader turned around facing Kao for the first time since their conversation had begun to find the other seated comfortably upon the couch, slouched forward he meet Victors gaze and grinned charily.

"There are never going to learn anything if we keep babying them."

"Nor will they learn anything from constant failure." Victor replied sternly. He took a breath and then continued. "Kao you have to understand the difference between a challenge and going over the top. How can we expect these kids to grow if we keep knocking the ground from under them? We have to motivate…"

Kao held out his hand. "Please don't lecture me, or at least do it with conviction."

"Hey dude I'm not trying to put you down or anything." Victor gasped. "I… I'm just…" _Shit what would he say? What would he do if he were here right now?_

"Stop." Kao stood up and headed towards the fridge.

"Em, stop what?" Victor enquired.

Clatter of a glass being removed from the cupboards. "Stop trying to be him. Stop trying to think and act as he would. You're not him."

"Yeah I know." Victor mumbled. He knew this all to well. Assuming the role of Titan leader had happened purely by chance, almost by accident really. He had never wanted to be the replacement, even if that was possible of which he had reservations. Could anyone ever replace the boy wonder? No, no of course not, he thought bitterly, no one could replace you man, I'm doing my best here, but is it good enough? I am good enough… we need you man.

"It's a good thing too."

Victor looked confused. "Huh? What's a good thing?"

"That you're not him." Kao murmured wryly. Pale eyes flared under his fine clasp of undone hair. "You can't keep comparing yourself to the high standards you set for him." The last word held such subtle detestation. "He wasn't perfect you know."

"I know that." Vic protested smoothly. "But how can you have such contemn for him. Heck the man got you in the Titans in the first place, he was the one that sponsored you…"

"Oh yes, yes I know!" Kao appeared unusually angered. "He helped me turn my life around, stop me going down a dark path, believed in me when no one else would, etc etc etc, please stop I've heard this all before." He torn open the fridge and frowned. "Besides you make a fine leader."

Victor had to double check he had heard Kao correctly, such words of encouragement, be they following insults of one of his closet friends were quite unusual. Kao could be hard to understand at times. Often Vic would wonder why Robin had gone out of his way to help a highly skilled and dangerous foe into joining the Titans. Could it have been he was seeking out his replacement even back then?

"I wish you would reconsider your zero tolerance on alcohol." Kao slammed the fridge door shut returning to his customary stern stance.

Victor felt himself smirking. "Not a chance."

"Pity." Kao took his glass and filled it with tap water. He returned back to the sofa. "We should discuss with the other Titans what your doing."

"I should have known you would have figured it out." Victor shook his head. "No. Not yet. Not till I'm sure."

"Sure it will work? I have my doubts. There were other factors involved you know, other reason besides…that man." He scowled hesitantly. "I met a fair few villains in my time, worked for most of them, assassin for hire…" A pause, almost a quiet reflection. "But that man… well is any wonder the Assassins Guild want nothing to do with him? Gives em a bad name."

Victor nodded gravely. "Outcast by his own kind." It wasn't until Kao had joined the team bringing with him valuable information stolen from the Guild of which he had previously been a promising member. They hadn't taken betrayal all to well but had come to remove the boundary on his head for reasons unknown but Vic had a suspicious Nightwing was in someway connected, not that he had ever voiced those beliefs. But the database Kao had provided had proved promising if not slightly concerning, with extensive files dedicated to the Titans and to that of their most formidable foe. Yes, Victor sank into his chair, how could they have been so native in the past? How could we have thought that a bunch of kids had what it took to take down a hired mercenary. His mechanical core when cold just thinking about it.

Kao looked thoughtful as if he were picking up on Vic's wavelength. "The Teen Titans are older now, wiser even, they have more experience. At their prime some might say. If ever there was a time to strike it would be now most certainly."

"That's my line of reasoning." Victor turned back to his research.

"I have my reservations, I think you should know. The Terminator hasn't been seen a while, rumor has it he has retired now. I believe he will only be found when he wants to. And that of course is what we would call a trap. Of which I will not lead these kids into until I am sure they are fully prepared."

"Hopefully our compiles of data will lead us right to him." Vic touched his chin lightly. "And the kids aren't coming along. When we find him, and we will, it's just the five of us for a final showdown."

"And revenge." Kao muttered.

Vic shot him an angry glare. "It's not revenge man, it's karma for all the evil that has even been committed in his name."

Kao only shrugged. "Call it what you want. But do you really think Nightwing will be pleased when he finds out that he isn't invited to this little showdown."

Victor's lips tightened, forcing his grimace to constrict. "In the end he'll understand. He'll get why we had to do this without him."

"Well you have known him longer." Kao spoke sweetly.

"I have," Victor repeated as if the matter was solved.

"Then I suppose you have nothing to worry about." Kao finished his water. He stood up and stretched. "How close are you anyway?"

"Close…" the screen flashed white. Victor's core stopped pulsating and his mouth when dry.

"Kao… I've found Slade."

* * *

Next Chapter: Reaper's Star. 


	2. Reaper's Star

PsychoRyko Thank you for the kind review. As a Starfire fan I'm sure you'll improve of this next chapter.

* * *

A Scenery of Loss

'… Who are you, then?'

'I am part of that power which eternally wills evil and eternally works good.'

Goethe, _Faust_

II. Reaper's Star

_Death, solemn death of the reaper's star, d__evour his legacy from afar_

Dolefully the girl glided above the rushing city lost in the obscurity of night. Pale rain ran against her golden body, drenching herself to the bones. Koriand'r could feel nothing. Her kind were warriors, meant to endure the harsh conditions of the elements. The storm was of no concern to the Tamaran. She paid it no attention. Her mind was else where. The events of earlier were troubling. A part of her still felt like she was in the dimly lit den gazing upwards at the blazing computer screen and while her friends were in the midst of a heated debate, she lingered towards the back with her conflicting emotions.

She recalled the buzzing feeling as she descended into the meeting room with glee. The others were already present. Jericho and Raven side by side on the couch. Logan perched on the edge. Kao with his arms neatly crossed against his chest was slumped against the wall. Victor stood before them, the flashing screen glimmed behind his silver shell, codes and figures the pretty alien had no head for, turning to Victor, he looked tired yet oddly somber. Koriand'r felt her blood turning cold. She was sure she wasn't about to like what was to be said.

"So… we're all here." Logan jeered, seeming not to have taken notice of the serious mood. "What's going down dude?"

There was another long pause in which Victor carefully glanced in Kao's direction. The other remained still. Another pause followed. Logan fluttered about and with a long exaggerated sigh.

"Dude, c'mon what's the big deal!" he groaned.

Victor seemed even more unwilling to speak, almost as if not wanting to ruin the good natured atmosphere as he knew it would. Another falter, Victor could feel his confidence shake as he addressed his friends. As predicted the room slipped into a striking stillness. With slight despair Victor watched the faces as his friends fell, twitching with expressions of shock and confusion. His well rehearsed speech transformed in quiet muffles.

"Is this what you have been doing all this time!" Raven snapped, a enigmatic flame shimmered in her violet eyes. "And you never thought to inform us?"

"Perhaps there was concern that you might not approve." Kao hummed.

"Am I to assume that you were also aware of this lunacy!" Raven made a low hiss.

Kao made an incoherent shrug. "I figured it out."

Logan looked in particularly downhearted. "I thought we were a team. I thought we weren't suppose to have secrets." His bottom lip quivered. This hurt Victor the most. He shuffled onwards.

"This isn't the point for now. We have… erm a decision to make." His mouth was going dry.

"A decision?" repeated Raven grimly.

"Yes." Victor mused. "I haven't spend all this time tracking Slade down merely so that we can finally capture and imprisoning him. I'm talking about putting an end to Slade once and for all."

_What do you mean?_

Victor felt a lump in his throat as he spoke, avoiding Jericho's piecing gaze. "I'm talking about killing him."

All eyes fell on Jericho as he became the central point. The mute was shaking, far to much to make the appropriate gestures, emphasising his outrage. This was his family after all. Slade might be a vile and cruel monster and Joesph of course knew better then any of them the pain and suffering that he could cause, but regardless this was his father they were talking about. He gave some strength.

_I don't know how you can even ask this!_

"You sound like you actually care what happens to him." Logan looked at Joey in astonishment.

_Why, is that so wrong?_ Fingers moved agilely.

"Let me think about that for a moment, yes!" Logan snapped. Jericho glared in return.

_Slade is my father for that I shall always hold some hope that he is possible of change. _He sighed lowly. _You never knew how much it hurts me when the Titans had to fight him. I was almost too glad when he disappeared quite frankly I never want to see him again! _Raven rested her hand upon Jericho's shoulder he seemed to sink back into the seat sullenly.

"Can none of you see why I've done this?" Victor appeared distraught. He glanced around the room, almost pleading for their support. Koriand'r trembled and bit her lip. He seemed so desperate for the team's approval, so dependent upon them. Not at all like Robin.

"I'm sorry Jericho." Victor shook his head and continued. "I didn't think there was another way. He has to be stopped once and for all! I didn't think there was another way." His voice slowly drifted off along with his confidence.

The room ushered in a painful silence. Koriand'r watched as Victor slumped into his chair and clutched his head. She could almost feel his confusion as he began to question his every action. In the cramped room amongst his closest friends, the Titan leader was visibility shaking and as Koriand'r observed, no one came to him. Not even she moved.

_It's strange, _Kory's sharp mind spoke so coldly. _I often thought Victor to be such a strong, able friend, but now I don't see him as quite the same. Seeking conformation for his choices, not decisive, almost not willing to take charge… Not at all like Robin. _A dark flicker.

Immediately Kory felt the shame of her thoughts. How could she have compared the two like that? So callously? And to have felt a spark of anger towards her dear friend for something that was not his doing. Rightfully Robin should have been the direction of her anger, but regrettably her love bind Koriand'r to his side. A terrible thought then occurred to the poor alien, was it possible that she would come to despite her friends and hold them accountable for Robins deeds?

"Raven!" Logan's shirk cry disrupted Koriand'r thoughts. Entering back into the dreary room she found the empathy having collapsed unexpectedly, being carefully lead to the couch by an apprehensive Kao and Jericho.

Logan hopped from one foot to the other. "Raven… Raven you okay?"

Raven simply nodded and explained how overwhelming she felt the situation to be.

"Yes it is a bit." Victor mumbled feebly, approaching Raven, touching her hand lightly. _And it's my fault of course. Just look at the mess I've caused! Some leader I've turned out to be._

Koriand'r thought Raven looked suddenly much worse once Victor had taken her hand. Her whole face seemed to contort and sink dourly. Despite claims that she might be tired and Jericho offering to escort her to her room, Raven remained rooted to the spot, tightly clasping Victor's hand.

Koriand'r shivered. She felt sure the room was getting darker.

Eventually Raven relinquished her grip and slipped back into Jericho's gapping arms. She curled within his clutches, breathing heavily, leaving Jericho looking dazed and confused.

"She's fine Joey." Kao gave a brief inspection. "Just tired, as she said probably overwhelmed."

Jericho nodded, accepting that that must be the reason.

Victor rose sternly. "I'm sorry the rest of you don't agree with me, or what I've done. The only reason I didn't inform the rest of you what I was doing before now is because I didn't want anyone to worry." His tone dropped oddly low. "But now we have found Slade and we can stop this monster once and for all. You all know what I'm talking about, and we don't have time to debate whether its right or wrong, we have to make a decision and make one now."

In awe, Logan struck the air with his fist. "You're completely right dude." He flashed a wide grin. "Lets take this psycho down, way down!"

Pleased by this response, Victor seemed to glow he then turned to address the remaining Titans. "We're not going to do anything unless we all agree."

Kao shook his head. "It's not going to be that simple."

"I know." Logan protested. "But we're not little kids anymore, are we? We've grown, we've changed, this time we can stop him this time, I know it!" The optimist as ever.

Once again Kao was quick to react. "Doesn't it occur to you that Slade might have changed as well? I doubt all this time his been sitting idle."

"That's why we need the element of surprise!"

"When has that ever worked before!" Kao glared.

Logan was taken aback. He turned to the windows seemingly caught in the storms majestic rage. "I just don't want the Teen Titans to ever face him. After all the suffering the bastards put us through, I couldn't bare it if he went after those kids."

At this point Kao appeared to soften. "Neither do I Logan. They're not ready for a criminal of this level."

"And what if we failed?" Raven's croaked, stringing gently. "He'd come after the kids, you know he would."

"And what would we have achieved?" Kao sighed. "It could be better to let sleeping dogs lie so to speak."

"But we'll never get another opportunity like this again!" Logan gasped.

"But if we endanger the children, how do we justify our involvement then!" Kao hissed back.

In the hush that followed Jericho found his voice.

_We don't have a choice… It has to be done._

Throughout the conversation, Kory hadn't spoken a word, only a simple nod signifying that she would go along with the group's decision. That seemed to be adequate for the Titans. Koriand'r felt her heart sink low. And as the conversation grew even calmer and faintly causal, the quiet Tamaran felt her heart sinking even lower. Still she did not speak out. If was almost as if she could not rather then would not. As if something else were holding her tongue. She could not decide whether it was natural or mystic.

Either way it did not matter. The decision had been made.

And there she was. The warrior Koriand'r soaring above the city, piecing through a seething storm. Powerfully yet elegant she cut her path through the near black sky, without so much as a hesitation.

_Perhaps in some way I agree?_ The thought had crossed her mind. Kory wondered curiously if she did. But frightfully she shook her head.

"No I don't. I don't!" Her cries seemed so shrill. How could she? Everything that had been said in that cramped little den had been the truth, yes, of course. Slade had done so much damage to her friends. Koriand'r herself might not have never personally felt the extent of his malevolence, but she had seen the pain he had caused to others. And yes she agreed with Logan. Deathstoke was the one villain, she had never wanted the younger children to face.

_Then maybe it is for the best_? Silently the unrecognized voice purred.

_Maybe._ She thought unhappily. _Maybe it is_


End file.
